The present invention relates to apparatus for heat treating semiconductor wafers and more particularly to a high temperature bake suitable for dehydrating the surface of a silicon wafer as part of a process of manufacturing semiconductor integrated circuits.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of apparatus for heat treating semiconductor wafers; the provision of such apparatus which will effectively dehydrate the surface of a silicon wafer; the provision of such apparatus which will perform heat treatment quickly so that wafers may be treated individually rather than in batches; the provision of such apparatus which requires very little space; the provision of such apparatus which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.